Literally Freezing
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: Not much to say, just read. One-shot contest entry. T for death.


**This is my entry for Gone's challenge on SecretClan**. I worked on it a while so be nice, small kittiens.

Prompt:_I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I was frozen, literally frozen in ice. I'd suffer through cold, and my heart and organs would turn stone._

**Flamekit's POV**

****I leapt out of the nursery and onto my brother, Volekit. I pinned him excitedly. " We become apprentices tomorrow! " I said happily. Volekit smiled. " I can't wait! " He said. We wrestled good-naturedly, until Foxkit. our sly sister came along. " Forget me? " She said and pounced. I pinned her and let out a triumphant yowl. " Hah! I got you, ThunderClan scum! " Volekit jumped excitedly. " You are no match for ShadowClan!" He yowled. " Oh do you? " Foxkit narrowed her eyes, then flipped me over. " Ahh! She's going for the kits! " I yowled and pounced on my sister again. " Wait for me! " Volekit yowled and pounced on me. Soon we were all laughing. Then Screechkit, my other brother, walked out of the nursery. He was scary and mean, but good with herbs. Mistpetal, our medicene cat, planned to take him as an apprentice. Foxkit, or Foxy as everyone called her, was the only one of our siblings that would talk to him. Volekit and I hid. He saw that and snorted. " Weaklings. I wonder when WindClan will kill you all off. " He walked off to the med den. " He's gone, " Foxy told us. We ran out of our hiding place. " He's so mean! " Volekit said. Foxkit and I nodded in agreement with the brown kit.

**The next day, Flamekit/paw's POV**

****I poked Volekit awake. Foxkit was already awake and grooming herself. Screechkit was somewhere not near me, thank Starclan. Tawnymask, our mother, groomed us. I heard Cloudstar call a meeting. We ran out excitedly. I saw Screechkit sitting smugly. Foxkit, Volekit and I sat down next to Emberflight, an elder. " We have 4 new apprentices today. " Cloudstar said. " Foxkit, Volekit, Flamekit, and Screechkit, come up. " He said. I felt a thrill as he said my name. I walked up nervously. Screechkit was walking up smugly, like he was the best. Foxy was walking coolly, _knowing_ she was the best. Volekit wasn't walking, basically jumping. " Foxkit, You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Skyflare. I hope Skyflare passes all she knows to you. Skyflare, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Emberflight, and you have shown yourself to be sly and fast. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw. " The 2 shes touched noses, and Foxpaw whispered, " I'll be the best apprentice I can be. " Foxpaw and Skyflare are perfect, I thought. Both are sly and sneaky. I realized Cloudstar was calling my name. I snapped up and walked next to him. " Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Flashwing. I hope Flashwing passes all she knows to you. Flashwing, you are ready for an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Brackenfeather, and you have shown yourself to be merciful and strong. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw. " I touched noses with Flashwing, feeling lucky. Flashwing was a nice cat. " I'll train you up strong. " She whispered in my ear. Cloudstar repeated the ceremony with Volepaw, his mentor being Cloudstar himself! And Screechpaw got Mistpetal, the med. " When do we start! " I said to Flashwing. She was jumping up and down too, excited. Flashwing had only been made a warrior 3 sunrises ago. " Now! " She said. " Let's ask Skyflare if Foxpaw can come too! " I said. " Okay! " My mentor said. Skyflare agreed that we should all go. We began to leave camp. " So, Foxy. " I said. " What is it? " She asked. " Are you excited? " I said. " Of course I am! " She said. Our mentors stopped. " This is the ThunderClan border. " Flashwing told us. ( This is the lake territory and these cats are in ShadowClan ) " Never attack any ThunderClan warriors yet. " Flashwing told me, while her sister ( Skyflare ) Was telling Foxpaw, " Run to camp and get help if ThunderClan gets on our territory. " We went to the RiverClan border and saw a patrol that had another new apprentice. Apparently our mentors knew eachother and wanted to talk so us apprentices got to talk. " Hi! I'm Flamepaw! " I said to the silver tom. Foxpaw was talking with the Warriors. " I-I'm Streampaw. " Streampaw stuttered. " Nice to meet you Streampaw! " "Y-you too, " He said. " H-hey, w-willl you meet me at T-twolegplace tonight? " He said. I smiled. "Sure! " I said, then our mentors said we had to leave.

* * *

** Streampaw's POV**

****I was smiling the whole way back. That pretty ShadowClan apprentice agreed to meet me! Fadepaw, a cat that every knew liked me, walked up to me, blushing. " H-hi Streampaw, can you meet me tonight? " I was sick and tired of this! " No, and I'm not going to meet you, ever!" I said. She looked stung and ran away. I rolled my eyes. Soon it was Nightfall. Everycat was asleep, except me. I snuck out to Twolegplace, deep in the heart of Shadowclan territory. Thankfully, no patrols were out. I disguised my scent first. When I arrived, Flamepaw was waiting for me. " Why did you want to meet me here? " She asked. " A-as soon as I saw you I knew you were the cat for me, " I said. Flamepaw looked shocked. I gulped and got up to leave. I was stopped by Flamepaw brushing against me. " We can meet in secret, here, every night. "She said. I smiled. " Really? " " Really. " She said.

* * *

**A few moons later, Flamepaw and Streampaw were still meeting. Soon they were to become warriors!**

* * *

**Streampaw's POV**

****I gulped as Wavestar called me up. " I, Wavestar, Leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Streampaw, do yo promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life? "" I do, " I mewed. " Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment on you will be known as Streamripple. Starclan honors your Spirit and Cleverness, and we welcome you as a full member of Riverclan. " The cats cheered. Fadeslash, who was now mates with Bramblenose, walked up to me. " Will you come hunting with me? " She asked. I sighed. " Sure. " I said. We walked into the forest. " What do you want, you obviously didn't just want to hunt. " I said. " Well... " She blushed. " I-I Was wondering if you would be my mate. " I was horrified. " But you have a mate. " I said. " I never cared about him. " She said, nuzzling me. I backed up and ran. Fadeslash called after me but didn't chase. I ran to the lake and looked at my reflection.

* * *

**Flamepaw's POV**

****"...Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Flamewing. Starclan honors your Enthusiasm and Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. " I smiled at the cheers of my sister, Foxface ( Kudos for people who know who she's based off of ) and my brother, Volewhisker. Screechowl didn't cheer.

* * *

**A few days later **

* * *

Mistpetal called me into her den. " Flamewing, you need to know something. You're expecting kits. " I was shocked. " Really? " I said happily. " Yes. You better tell Wolffang. " She said. Everyone in the clan knew Wolffang liked me. I guess I'd have to pretend he was my mate. I walked up to him. " Wolffang, I need to talk to you. " He perked up and followed me into the forest. " What is it? " I forced a smile. " I'm expecting kits. " He looked shocked, then happy. He purred and licked my ear. " I'm so glad... " He said.

* * *

**About 2 1/2 moons later, Flamewing and Streamripple still meeting up.**

* * *

****" Push! " Mistpetal said. I pushed and bite the stick hard. The last of my kits came out. " A tom. " She said. I had a tom and a she. They were beautiful. One was gold like me, and one was silver like Streamripple. But Wolffang was silver too so nocat would get suspicous. Wolffang burst in. " Is she okay? " He meowed frantically. " She's fine, " Mistpetal soothed.I remembered Streamripple wanted them named. " The she is Sunkit, and the tom is Moonkit. " I said. Wolffang purred. " Perfect names for perfect kits. " The kits mewled and suckled.

* * *

**Once the kits stopped drinking milk **

* * *

****Screechowl called for me. " What is it brother? " I said. He motioned with his tail to come. He took me to the lake. I saw Streamripple hunting and smiled. He smiled back. Screechowl didn't notice. " Flamewing, you are my sister. " I nodded, confused. Snow was falling on me. " And you have been nothing but rude to me! " He said, hissing. Streamripple recognized something was wrong and began to run over. But he was too late. " I want _payback, _" He snarled and threw me into the lake. I shattered ice that quickly reformed above me. I pawed at the ice above me, but it wouldn't break. I was running out of air fast. Screechowl smirked and left. Streamripple did everything to crack the ice. He even tried a rock. But it didn't work. I felt my life sapping out of me. I mouthed the words _I love you. _He mouthed them back, tears streaming down his face. I closed my eyes for the last time and was no more.

* * *

**Hope you like!**


End file.
